The inventor is a professional sports massage therapist. Continuous massaging stresses both the fingers and the wrist. Accordingly, he experimented with massage tools generally available. One problem with the massage tools is that they were not comfortable to hold and manipulate. With them it was difficult to deeply massage large areas using only the large arm muscles without transmitting force through the wrist and hand.
Another problem with these massage tools was that they were difficult to manipulate to massage a precise body area such as a myofascial trigger point. One frequently lacked too large of a degree of control to most optimally, and efficiently massage selected muscles. Another problem was that they had a high coefficient of friction against the body. Plastic tools, when they heat with friction, become stickier, pulling both the skin and any hair growing therefrom.